Uma Primeira e Última Carta
by AndromedaAino
Summary: Sherlock Holmes tem fortes sentimentos por seu caro Watson. Sentimentos que ele sabe que não são recíprocos.


**Avisos:** RDJude's Holmes & Watson. Mais ou menos spoiler de "O Jogo de Sombras".

**Par:** S. Holmes / J. Watson

**Classificação:** K+ (Slashy)

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, a não ser a carta.

**Nota da Autora**: Escrevi esta fanfic inicialmente em inglês (primeira tentativa ever!) e depois a traduzi. Se estiver meio estranha, sorry. ^^' É um devaneio bem pessoal e Holmes pode estar um pouco OOC... Anyway, espero que gostem! ^^

_To my dear Mey._

* * *

Espero que seus sonhos com esta garota lhe tragam a felicidade que você merece.

Estou contente de ter podido ajudar de alguma forma. Eu gostaria que pudéssemos compartilhar mais momentos como os que tivemos, mesmo sabendo que eu não sou capaz de preencher sua vida da maneira que você faz com a minha.

Tenho certeza agora de que não sou mais capaz de amar. Você é coisa mais próxima de um amante que eu tenho desde que meu coração foi congelado. É por isso que eu me agarro a você com toda a minha força, para tentar sentir qualquer coisa parecida com aquele calor novamente. E é por isso que estou doente agora, porque esgotei toda a minha força tentando mantê-lo só para mim. Você não pertence a ninguém além de você mesmo, e pertence a todos, ao mesmo tempo. Você é seu próprio mestre e escolhe seus próprios caminhos e companhias. Fui presunçoso ao imaginar que eu poderia ser idolatrado por você (como já fui por outros de mentes e espíritos inferiores) apenas por ter te oferecido uma pequena ajuda, visto que você é tão forte sozinho e possui os ideais mais intensos. Você é independente e precisa viver sua vida segundo você mesmo. Fiquei doente porque fui egoísta. É a punição que mereço.

Sei que não devo pedir perdão, já que fiz tanto por você, mas não posso deixar de sentir que eu deveria. Agora estou sendo egoísta novamente por lhe contar sobre meus sentimentos e provavelmente machucá-lo, pois você não pode retribuí-los. Porém, você não deve sentir-se culpado. Você é apenas você, o encantador médico pelo qual todos se apaixonam. Eu sinto muito por não ter sido forte o suficiente para guardar esse sentimento dentro de mim.

E, apesar disso, ambos sabemos que não estou apaixonado por você. Sinto a emoção, sinto meu coração acelerar, sinto meu estômago queimar e qualquer um pode ver o brilho nos meus olhos e escutar a diferença na minha voz quando falo de você. Mas trata-se de um amor suave de uma amizade que eu alimentei com fantasias, até que este cresceu e se transformou nesta criatura que eu não consigo mais controlar. Não estou apaixonado, estou enfeitiçado pela minha própria criança, que gerei para você.

Mas estou tão feliz que não posso abandonar este sentimento. Estou acorrentado a você através dele agora. Se eu tentar partir esses grilhões, temo que possa perdê-lo. E isso é algo que não irei permitir.

Eu mantenho esta corrente longa para que você possa ir e vir como quiser. Machuca um pouco, mas eu nunca irei quebrá-la. Estou preso a você e jamais poderia deixá-lo partir agora.

Eu sonho também com o dia em que pertenceremos um ao outro e a mais ninguém. Quando a corrente será tão curta que você não terá outra escolha a não ser segurar minha mão e permanecer assim. Isso nunca irá acontecer, mas o impossível nunca me impediu de sonhar.

Até esse dia, espero que você saiba que ninguém jamais se preocupou com você da maneira que eu me preocupo. Eu sou egoísta, ao me preocupar com você apenas porque quero que você seja feliz para que eu possa ficar feliz por você, mas isso não importa. A questão é que farei qualquer coisa que puder para te fazer feliz, irei correndo até você quando você chamar e sempre estarei esperando você retornar.

Não é ágape porque eu não sinto isto por mais ninguém. É alguma coisa completamente diferente, e, nos meus sonhos, vivemos nossas vidas como amigos e amantes e ainda mais. Exatamente como fazemos agora, mas passamos todo o nosso tempo juntos e sabemos que será para sempre.

Embora eu saiba que não podemos ficar juntos o tempo todo, eu espero do fundo do meu coração gelado, onde ainda há algum calor, que o que temos hoje continue para sempre.

Manterei o chá sempre quente para você, meu mais caro amigo.

Sempre seu,

S. Holmes


End file.
